


Only One Night

by C_O_R_P_S_E



Category: FDO: IAST
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, mention of prostitutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_O_R_P_S_E/pseuds/C_O_R_P_S_E
Summary: Ewrine is straight and Big Boss is not. Boss Darius desperately craves to be with his fellow gang member, even if it is only for one night.Ewrine discovers the side of his childhood friend that he has never seen before.Boss thinks it's time to make a deal.





	Only One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Big Boss Alok/Darius are two people in one body. Darius is the host and Alok is the parasite that lives within.   
> *Boss Alok is dominant  
> *Boss Darius is submissive

The rain was harsh and pouring outside that afternoon followed by loud bangs thunder and lightning that ripped through the warm misty sky. The cracked and indented cement floors were collecting rain quickly, turning into dirty brown puddles mixed with gun powder and oil that ran throughout the workshop.  
Once again a loud rumble of thunder shook the building and Ewrine couldn't help but to scrunch his eyebrows together in frustration, attempting to keep his composure through the storm and not freak out.  
He hated the rainy days that were warm and humid like the ones today for it wasn't good for his skin and machinery that sat on the floor only to be potentially ruined by the water.  
"Fuck this stupid ass rainy shit!" Ewrine grumbled under his breath. He slammed his hand down on the workbench ontop of his newly refurbished pistol, spinning around before giving it three shots in sync to the rumble of the thunder.  
The cardboard cutout in the corner of the shop has a new set of holes in the head of the human silhouette barley an inch apart in what would be in between the eyes.

"You never miss. That is what I love about you, boy." A gruff voice spoke in a hushed tone.

Ewrine didn't flinch at the unexpected visit by the tall man standing with his arms crossed in the doorway.  
Side eyeing the man, he then tilted the pistol towards the ground and unloaded before putting it down on the table once again.  
The Boss, Alok, shifted his weight before walking closer to the shorter man only to put a heavy hand on his shoulder followed by two pats.  
Ewrine looked past Alok's head as the eerie toothy smile smeared across his bandana was offputting to look at as well as his red glowing eyes only accommodating to the grotesque matter.  
The shorter man could feel the Boss's claws pushing into his skin through his apron and shirt dispite his gentle as can be touch.

"I have a proposal to make with you. It has come across my mind, I thought it was only a deal for the best of my men. You." Alok spoke followed by a growl underneath his breath. He tilted his head to the side slightly as if he were a dog reading an expression on a human face. Ewrine stood up tall and looked at the taller man in the eyes, or what looked like to be flashlights, causing the tired man's eyes to squint more than usual. "What deal are we talking about?"  
"Prostitutes.." Alok trailed off watching the once tired man seem more awake for once followed by a chuckle under his own breath. "Deal is, I will get you five prostitutes, if you spend the night with me for my entertainment." Alok finished, eyeing down the shorter man who was obviously in a deep train of thought.  
Removing his hand and taking a couple steps back, Alok watched as the man was unsure on how to respond, knowing he is not into men. "If you choose to do so, wash up and be at my room by 10:00. If you do not choose to accept this one time deal, do not worry. You just won't get those sexy high class women, those porn stars." He added with a smile underneath his bandana before turning to walk out the door. He knew Ewrine was already breathing heavily and aroused by the thought of those porn stars rubbing up against him with their big fake tits and groping him, cherishing him.

The door shut behind the Boss in a slam caused by the wind draft as he exited the room, causing Ewrine to actually flinch.

Noting that the storm has subsided, Ewrine couldn't help but to slam his fist on the workbench in anger for the sudden flinch for it was shown as sign of weakness to him.  
"Fuck stupid ass doors!" He gritted his teeth looking around for any witnesses.  
The room was clear from any bodies watching, Ewrine squeezed his eyes shut and bit his tongue before crossing his arms in a quiet pout.

The cloudy grey sky became darker as it continued to rain on and off into the late evening. Clouds were no longer letting the light illuminate through as the sun began to set behind the mountains for the night to come.  
It had to have been 8:00 at night in the long and warm summer days for the sun to be setting this late in the evening.  
Ewrine couldn't make out the numbers on the small digital clock that rested on the broken porcelain counter top in the bathroom. The steam of the hot shower made the air look distorted as it also piled on layers of mist on every surface of the small compacted room. Ewrine frowned and stuck his head back in the shower under the several streams of water, quickly scrubbing the soap suds out of his jet black hair before grabbing the shampoo bottle to pour more on his head. After several more rinses have passed, the man grabbed the body wash and squeezed out multiple huge globs on a soft sponge and scrubbed his face to his chest down to his toes.  
So lost in thought about being clean and the deal the Boss has offered, Ewrine twitched at the sudden loud banging on the door followed by a blunt kick against the wood echoing throughout the small room.  
"Dude get out of the bathroom! You have been in there for more than an hour!" Taxitut shouted over the sound of water pounding down on the cheap plastic walls and running into the drain.  
"Fuck off!" Ewrine shouted while turning the hot and cold knobs simultaneously to stop the water from running followed by pushing down the shower diverter.  
Another kick on the door was made with a growling sound of aggravation as the impatient goyal eventually stomped off somewhere else.

Second thoughts began to run through Ewrine's head as the time drew closer to make the desicion.  
The slight anxiety rumbled in his stomach as he slowly stepped out onto the floor covered with towels, leaning over the counter brushing his thumb across the clock's transparent plastic.

Anxiety ran higher then ever when the bold red numbers read 9:40 PM knowing that the Boss's room was located a few buildings over making it aproximently a 10 minute walk. Ewrine bit his bottom lip as he draped a towl over his head before closing his eyes for a brief moment to calm down his racing mind and heart.  
The barely audible 'tic' of the numbers changing on the digital clock was noted by the older man as he opened up his eyes and looked into the fuzzy image of himself in the fogged up mirror.  
The decision had been made, how bad could it be?

\---

"Hmm what will it be?" Alok hummed to himself before reaching over to the marble topped nightstand to check the time.  
9:58 PM the smartphone touchscreen read before timing out to a black screen only to show the reflection of a familiar wretched face feared by many.

"I crave this tonight. I need!"  
"Yes yes! I know, that's why I spoke with him."  
"Always so good with words!"  
"You too, yes! Not days like these, no."  
"I need to cum so bad."  
"You will, yes!"  
The Boss muttered to his other half within.

The gang leader then let out a deep breath as he rolled onto his stomach and pulled a pillow close to his bare chest.

Facing the poorly constructed headboard of the bed, he couldn't help but to drag his pitch black claws over the metal grating mesh like a fascinated child feeling textures for the first time.

Minutes have passed to what seemed like an eternity of waiting for the guns manufacturer to claim his deal.  
It didn't take a genius to know that ten minutes has passed from when the time was last checked and to see that this event was a no-show for the other gang member.

Boss Darius couldn't help but to feel a little bummed as he hugged and squished his covered face into the soft off-white feather stuffed pillow.

"Don't fret Darius, I take care of you, pleasure you" Boss Alok whispered outloud to himself.

A new plan then came to mind as he rolled his hips into the bed, swaying them in a circular motion to get friction against his soft cock from the hard mattress.  
Like every night, it was an all to common routine to masturbate before going to bed for the boss, but he couldn't shake the thoughts that came to mind for the past couple weeks of Ewrine, especially tonight.

"I need to be fucked, please, yes?" Boss Darius whimpered.

Darius rolled back his hips and arched his back as if he were a cat stretching with it's rear in the air, followed by a low growl that protruded from deep within. Black claws raked the soft fibers of the pastel purple sheets, slowly spread apart his legs, the Boss then buried his face into the pillow to muffle the loud pitiful moan that escaped past his lips.

Alok's eyes flashed a brighter than normal red as he heard two no longer expected loud knocks on the door, causing him to jolt up onto his knees and sit on his feet as the door knob turned.  
He couldn't help but to smile wide as the shorter man stumbled into the room out of breath before shutting the door behind him using his weight as he leaned back into it.

"Boss, I am s-"

"Thought you chickened out."

"Fuck that." Ewrine wheezed, rolling his eyes as he reached back to the knob and locked it followed by 2 other latches. "Tell me what work you need done."

Alok eyed down the once slouched man who then stood up tall infront of the door in his work clothes, took belt, welding goggles, apron and all as if he were going to assemble more weapons.

"Ewrine..." Alok cooed, sliding off of the bed and stand up, never taking his eyes off of the other man as he strided over infront of him. "You don't need to work tonight, only relax." He continued, placing both hands on the shorter man's shoulders before gliding them down to his wrists.

Ewrine couldn't help but to widen his eyes at this gesture for it was nothing he has ever seen from the vicious and ruthless Boss he worked for, the man he grew up with.

The taller man gently lead the other a couple feet across the room to the edge of the bed before kneeling down eye level to the tool belt.

Ewrine swallowed hard as the Boss reached around the back and unlatched the brass buckles before sliding off the belt and setting it on the floor.  
Returning to the other's back, he unhooked the apron before standing back up tall on his feet, bringing the thick grey fabric up and over Ewrine's head and then tossed onto the floor to join the belt.

"Come, lay down." The Boss said as he gestured the shorter man to lay down as he patted the bed.  
It took Ewrine a few moments to overcome the shock to actually move onto the bed and lay down as the other commanded, in which he joined not a moment later at his side.

"You are such a good boy, Ewrine." The taller man hummed in his gruff tone which could be mistaken for a purring cat. A long slender black claw gently traced Ewrine's masked jawline from his ear down to his chin causing him to unvolentery twitch.

He could tell that Boss knew he was uncomfortable, which made Ewrine mad at himself for potentially ruining the deal and his chances to get those five sexy women.

"B-Boss, are you going to... fuck me?" Ewrine questioned nearly choking on his own words as he bit his tongue in instant regret for his big mouth.

No answer came from the other as he leaned over the shorter man, planting his face into the crook of his neck taking a slow and deep whiff of his rather sweet scent.

Slender fingers slid up to the other's neck as he delicately lifted up his grey ski mask up to the ear before returning to looming over the crook of the neck.

Ewrine scrunched his eyes close as he felt the fabric of Boss's bandana graze over his skin in accommodation to his heavy warm breaths. The sensation was gone as soon as it came as he suddenly pulled away, causing a small sigh of relief for the shorter man as he rested his once squeezed shut eyes and relaxed his muscles.

"Boss, was that a yes or..!" Ewrine started to speak but was cut short when his breath hitched into a loud gasp when he felt the warm and wet tongue push up to his neck.

The shorter man's reflexes immediately kicked in as his arms jolted up to the Boss's back, pushing his fingers into the darker skin and pulled him in closer, encouraging the older man to keep licking and to suck on the other's sensitive skin.

'Nobody will know about this, it's only for the sexy bitches I deserve.' Ewrine thought to himself as he faked a small moan for the sake of the situation tonight.  
He pictured the possibilities of the different women he would get, from the height to how they looked to their breast sizes.

Smiling to the thought instantly brought a wave of panic when Alok got ontop and inbetween the legs of the shorter man, mouth never leaving his neck while he continued to lap at the pale white skin.

Ewrine opened his eyes and looked down at the man ontop of him without moving his head.  
Taking a risk he glided his hands down to the Boss's ass and gave it a firm squeeze followed by a small thrust upward happening to meet the other's crotch in a slow grind.

Ewrine couldn't help but to take another chance to give another grind to satisfy his own need to be touched in this awkward situation followed by a quiet groan as he pushed Alok's ass down to give more pressure to his own member.

To Ewrine's suprise, the Boss pushed down and let out a deep moan, opening his mouth and grazing his teeth over the pale skin before pushing his face into the sheets past the neck.

A few swear words were mumbled under the younger man's breath in embarrassment if the pleasure as he felt himself getting harder as he grinded against the other man's cock through the few layers of fabric.

'This isn't so bad I guess' Ewrine thought to himself as his breathing became heavier by the seconds hearing the fierce Boss, feared by all, in a panting moaning mess next to his ear.

"Ewrine... I want to watch you." Alok groaned breathlessly into the other man's ear before pushing himself up and off, rolling off of the shorter man and onto his side.

Ewrine looked at the Boss waiting for his instruction as his own hand continued to toy around with his clothed dick to keep the pleasure going.

"I want to watch you finger yourself." Alok cooed in such a gentle tone while propping himself up with his arm.  
He watched the other man's eyes widen bigger then ever before in shock as he sat up quickly and looked Boss in the eyes for once.

"W-what?!"

"Take off your pants. Finger yourself." Alok said in a more stern tone. He rolled onto his back at the side of the bed and reached to the floor, picking up a bottle before turning back to Ewrine, who was still as a statue.

Blinking a couple times, Ewrine slowly unbuckled his belt as he watched his Boss the whole time, knowing not to disobey the all mighty gang leader.

To what seemed like forever, the pants were finally kicked off and the brown shoes he wore onto the floor below with a thud.  
Ewrine glanced over at the bottle to see that it was indeed lube while he observed Alok getting up and off of the bed, walking around to get a better view at the gunsmith's nether area.

"B-boss, I don't do this kind of stuff..!" Ewrine squeaked as the bigger man's grip around his white briefs pulled back heavily and down the other's legs then onto the ground.

Alok propped up his head using his balled up fists to his chin as he gazed into Ewrine's eyes with excitement and anticipation.

"Get the lube and finger yourself. Now. I must see you." Alok said in a low purr hungrily watching as the nervous man grabbed bottle, squeezing a glob of lube on his fingers before rubbing them together in a slick coat.

Ewrine bit his lip and slowly reached down inbetween his legs observing the Boss's red eyes get brighter in excitement as he circled his middle finger around his entrance followed by a shutter.

He couldn't help but to close his eyes for he did not want to look at himself or Boss as he tried a submissive move for the first time in his life.

"That's right, love." Alok whispered, scooching onto the bed and gently grabbing the other man's legs in his hands. "Relax, breathe." He said pushing the other's legs further apart.

Ewrine couldn't help but to be fascinated yet deeply disturbed at this side of the Boss Alok he had never drempt he would see.

'Fuck it' Ewrine thought, scrunching his bruised and tired eyes shut, he let out a faked quiet moan purposefully to be made heard for Alok's pleasure as he slowly pushed his finger into his entrance.

"Continue." The gang leader hissed as he grazed his fingers up and down the other's theighs.  
Ewrine couldn't help but to throw back his head and let out a groan as his finger found a rather pleasurable spot he had never known about before.

The Boss took the opportunity when the other looked away to lean further up inbetween the younger man's legs, letting out a soft groan hovering inches away from his manhood.

The new spot did feel weird but it was good enough to speed up the pace without to much discomfort as Ewrine's middle finger went in knuckles deep with a rather hard slam.

"Good boy." Alok cooed in his usual husky tone, gliding his hands up and down the younger man's pale white legs.

Ewrine let out a shiver as he continued to draw his digit in and out at a study pace, feeling the other's warm breaths against his ever so sensitive skin.

The younger man let out a loud audible moan that could be mistaken for a scream as he felt the Boss's lips push against his inner theigh followed by a firm lick.

Ewrine didn't have to look to know that it was Darius who was in control now by the smoother teeth grazing on his skin.

Pleased with the reaction, Boss Darius smiled against the bruised skin and dragged his tongue across the smooth surface before playfully nipping.

Darius could feel his adrenaline spike as he despretly craved the man squirming below him to scream louder and beg for more.  
His tongue worked fast and hard on the smooth skin followed by a few hard sucks all up and down the other man's theighs sure to leave hickeys.

Boss could feel Ewrine's hand retract from fingering himself as he wriggled beneath the eager man, digging his fingers into the sheets as he wasn't faking the moans escaping him this time.

The younger man couldn't help but to look up and take a quick peek at the Boss actually inbetwee his own legs, the sight made his heart drop and grip the sheets tighter.

The man was always known to be a monster, ruthless, a killer, not human, then everything Ewrine has believed faded and his heart raced faster then ever before as he saw the same old man he knew since childhood now inbetween his legs so desperate and horny.

"Fuck..!" Ewrine choked out as he took quick and short breaths, eyes never leaving the Boss while he continued to suck and kiss at his theighs.

Darius gave a big grin at the other before he shifted his weight to prop himself up on his elbows, lowering his head down wrap his lips around the entire length of the other man's shaft.  
With a small hum, Darius gave one firm suck before dipping his tongue down inside the foreskin to trace the head of the other's dick, savoring the rather sweet taste of precum that he craved to have.

Ewrine gasped and bucked his hips upwards into the Boss's mouth suddenly, causing the other to choke for a brief second from the unexpected action. Darius quickly reached up to brush back his dreadlocks over his shoulder before returning hungrily to the member seconds later to proceed in giving a blowjob.  
Obviously inexperienced, Ewrine couldn't help but to let cursewords and moans escape past his lips as he felt the Boss work his mouth and tongue around his manhood.  
To what seemed like an eternity of pleasure, it was soon disrupted by another wave of anxiety as Ewrine heard the familiar sound of a zipper in which was for sure coming from Boss's fly.

"B-Boss!" Ewrine whined in a pathetic manner as he felt the warmth of the other's mouth leave his member with a 'pop' sound.

The younger man gripped the fabric beneath his fingers as hard as he could when he felt the other man climb onto the bed and inbetween his legs.  
An unexpected relief was soon found when the older man got into Ewrine's side and layed down like how he was not so long ago.

Darius let out a hum under his breath as he looked the younger man in the eyes, gently sliding his hand up and under the black shirt, black fingers grazed over the other's nipple followed by a squeeze to his soft pec.

"Boss..!" Ewrine gasped loudly followed by an awkward shutter that pulsated throughout his entire body. He watched as the Boss pulled his hand away and leaned in closer to his grey masked face.

"Show me... how you would dominate me. Make me cum for you." Darius whispered into Ewrine's ear in a drawn out hiss. The Boss's warm breath danced through the skimask and caressed his ear, making the younger man blush furiously as his heart picked up the pace.

"I..I can't..!" Ewrine spoke after a few long moments passed to what seemed like an eternity. He watched as the Boss's red slitted eyes dialated to those words and look away, causing Ewrine to shut his eyes knowing he screwed up his opportunity for his claim.

"Unlike you to say that my dear boy." Darius's deep voice groaned, making the other's eyes scrunch together even harder. "I will be just as happy if you jerk off with me." He continued with a slight chuckle, smiling at the other man.

Ewrine's eyes shot wide open in disbelief as his green eyes darted to the Boss for confirmation of the new deal. He observed Darius's face carefully for any signs of joking for he was also known to be mischievous.

It was a go when the other already had a hold of his own semi erect cock and stroked it in long strides before looking Ewrine in the eyes with a delighted hum.

Ewrine scrunched his eyebrows together as he layed flat on the bed before grabbing his own already stiff member and pumping it hard between his two fingers and thumb.

Already close to his own peak, he couldn't help but to be turned on by the sounds of Darius's moans and wet sounds as he fapped his own hung cock.

The room eventually became filled with the musky smell of arousal and despret moans as the pace sped up between the two horny men.

Ewrine looked down at the Boss's cock and groaned under his breath, watching how his wrist moved in a circular motion around the top before sliding it down his huge shaft to the base and how it shined with the jewels he wore on his long slender fingers.

The way his muscles slightly moved when the hands found the right spot to pleasure himself. The way his chest rised and fell to the rythem of his strokes. How the sweat glistened in the candle's flickering light that complimented his smooth skin.

'Oh fuck he is kinda hot' Ewrine admitted to himself as he licked his lips. The thoughts being produced in his head were never like him to be thinking off.

Picturing Boss's ass beneath him, he let out a deep moan visualizing rubbing the head of his own dick against the other's hole.  
'Fuck yeah, you like that bitch?' He thought to himself as the vivid taboo imagery flicked through his mind as he pushed into Darius's warm tight entrance, hearing him beg and moan Ewrine's name.

"Son of a bitch..!" Ewrine merely shouted as he finished his last few strokes before ejaculating semi clear cum onto his belly and sheets beneath him.  
His spreaded legs slightly shook and tapped against Boss's knee as he rode out the orgasm that pulsated throughout his body, breathing heavily as the pleasure was the most intense he has had in a while.

The Boss let out a soft chuckle as he stroked himself faster, amused by the sight of the other man getting off inches away from him. How he slightly shook from the overwhelmingly violent orgasm was cute, but mostly it was music to Darius's ears to hear him whimper in contentment rather than be uptight and hostile.

Ewrine frowned behind his mask taking offense to the sudden noises the Boss made towards him as if he were mocking the gunsmith. He blinked a few times before a new thought slipped into his mind, questioning himself for why he would even do it with another man.

Already coming this far into the deal, Ewrine shook his head as the urge overcame the younger man. He reached up to his neck, grabbing the ski mask from the bottom before rolling it up to his nose.  
He got on one elbow and positioned himself to face the other man to take a risky move and place a hand on his cheek before gliding his thumb down to rub the black markings under his chin.

Never the type to be gentle when handling other people, the younger man mentally screamed at himself to be soft and took an immense amount of extra effort to do so.

Ewrine saw as the Boss tensed up as if he was opposing a threat at the sudden action, but soon relaxed to an extent when the younger man smashed his own lips against the other's.

'Why the fuck am I doing this' Ewrine thought to himself as he drew back before planting another firm kiss on the Boss's soft lips with a breathless moan.

Darius's hands sped up the pace around his member as the kiss intensified with the other man's tongue entering his mouth pushing up to his in a desperate and heated manner.

Occasionally pulling back to take Darius's lower lip inbetween his teeth in a gentle bite, the younger man would swiftly dip his tongue back into the abused cavity to claim his dominance once again.  
Grazing over the other's perfectly aligned teeth, Ewrine tilted his head to get a better angle before pushing his tongue back inside, matching his against the Boss's own.

Darius couldn't help but to envy the fact that Ewrine could kiss fantastically without clipping his crooked teeth against his lips, and to think he tasted rather good dispite the cigarette smoke residue that lived within him.

The Boss let out a moan into Ewrine's mouth as he leaked his own seed down his hands and length followed by two shots of cum that erupted out and into his belly, chest and collarbone.

"F..uck..!" Darius attempted to speak, but his words were only drowned out by the other man's eager desire to ravage his mouth.

Attempting to catch a breath inbetween the heavy making out was merely impossible until the other man pulled away with spit running down his chin as he sat up to catch his own breath.

Darius then took in a deep breath and looked over at the other man, wiping his mouth off with his sweat band on his wrist before he leaned back down over the Boss.  
'For chickening out.. time seal the deal' Ewrine thought to himself as he opened his mouth wide, planting a firm tongue on Boss's dark skin before drawing it up a big line of cum on his chest.

Faking a little moan once again, Ewrine sat up and watched the tables turn as the Boss's face read that he was in shock, staring as he swallowed his cum before sucking on his own fingers with a hum.

The younger man took the opportunity to wince in disgust as he turned away and removed his welding goggles to set them on the floor.

Turning back to face the gang leader, Ewrine watched as the other pulled the blankets up over himself, taking it as a sign to lay down next to the taller man.

"Whole night, right?" Ewrine questioned, pulling the blankets over himself inching closer to the other.  
The Boss nodded and wrapped his arms around the other man, pulling him in close to his chest smiling. "Whole night." He whispered.

"Gotcha." Ewrine mumbled into Darius's chest as he reached up to pull his mask down to his neck again. He felt the Boss nuzzle the top of his ballcap with his chin before he let out a delighted sigh as if he was satisfied.

The situation was not the best thing in the world, but he did have to admit that seeing Boss in this new mood never seen before, was rather weird but comforting.

Resting a hand on the other's waist, the younger man nuzzled up close and closed his eyes in the embrace of the Boss's arms, finally relaxed for once that night.

As the minutes ticked by, both eventually drifting off into a deep slumber as the candle light burned out into darkness.


End file.
